


Secret Love Song

by J_Hwang



Series: Song Inspired [9]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Breakup, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: Inspire by Little Mix - Secret Love Song





	Secret Love Song

Jiu and Yoohyeon had dated for a year. And today mark their 1st anniversary.

If you think that they are those couples that will celebrate their anniversary, going on a date, and dinner, then you are wrong. They never really went on a date, not out in a public. Sure they spent time together either at Jiu’s apartment or Yoohyeon’s, but they never really went out in public.

Why? No, not that because they are a girl and the public will look at them in disgust. There is nothing wrong with the public. But it’s Jiu’s parents. She has a very strict and homophobic family that will not hesitate to disown her if they ever found out about her sexuality.

And so they have to hide it well and act like they are stranger in public. Some of their close friends knew about their relationship, and they keep it as secret.

As much as Yoohyeon want to hold her hands in public, went on a date like a normal couple, she also don’t want Jiu to be in trouble. They fight a lot in the beginning, but they just come out with an understanding between them and keep it all to themselves.

But nowadays, Jiu seems distant. She ignores her calls, and she didn’t come to visit her on weekends like she used to do. What’s worse is, she even forgot that today is their 1st anniversary.

Yoohyeon is not the type that mind about the anniversary, she didn’t expect any fancy celebration. All she wants is for her love one to be by her side. But Jiu is nowhere to be found. And so here she is, sitting at the bar counter, looking down to the dancing floor. Her friends force her out of her house and drag her to this bar they are frequent.

“Yoo! Let’s go down there.” Siyeon pull her. But she remains seated and drank her beer.

“You guys go, I will be here watching.” She said.

“Come on! Forget about her today, and have fun, Yoo. She hasn’t even contact you, why bother.” Sua said. She is not happy that Jiu is nowhere to be found today, she is disappointed at her friend because she dares to make her cousin sad.

“Guys, let’s just leave this place and let’s hang out at Yoohyeon’s instead.” Dami walks up from the dance floor and pull the other to leave the bar.

They all look at her, confused as to why she suddenly wants to leave. They are near the entrance now when Yoohyeon and Sua turn around want to asks Dami for reason, they freeze. Sua just pulls Yoohyeon along and they walk to Dami’s car.

“That bitch…”

“Sua unnie, word.” Siyeon said.

“I know that she had been distance lately… Doesn’t mean she could just cheat on my puppy and how dare she even come to our frequent place, with a man!” Sua is furious.

That is what they saw back then. Jiu is dancing on the dance floor, with another man’s hand holding her waist.

“I never thought that she is like that…” Siyeon whispered.

“How about a pizza take out?” Dami asks out of nowhere.

“Pizza sounds good.” Yoohyeon mutter.

* * *

“Yooh, did you call her? Or did she even contact you?”

“Nah, and it’s okay. I don’t care anymore.”

“You can’t leave it hanging too. Ask for an explanation? Or end it for real?”

“I will.”

* * *

_ Jiu, let’s break up. _

_ _

Yoohyeon stares at her phone, looking at the message she sent to Jiu a few days ago. ‘ _ no-reply’  _ she thought. She kind of expecting this, since Jiu have been ignoring her calls and message for a month.

“Still no reply?”

“None. Not even a read.”

“Ah…”

“Yooh, it’s your turn.” Handong, the owner of the pub where Yoohyeon works part-time at, call her.

Yoohyeon work as a pub singer in her free time, or on weekends. And today the other decides to tag along and hang out at the pub. They are also friends with the owner of the pub, Handong.

When Yoohyeon walks up to the stage, someone comes in. It’s Jiu, hand in hand with a man. She saw them, but she ignores them and walks passed them looking for a seat. The other just looks at her blankly, but Sua is furious. But as much as she wants to go up to her and slap her, she didn’t want to cause a scene there, so she holds back, and she just wishes that Yoohyeon is okay when she saw them.

Yoohyeon is now up on the stage, setting up the keyboard and mic when she saw Jiu sat down nearby the stage. She is not sad, nor surprise, she kind of expecting that one day this will happen.

She is not planning to sing this song tonight, but she changes her plan and decides to choose this one particular song. And so she prepares the music sheet and starts her performance.

“Hello guys, I am here again tonight, and tonight I will sing a slightly sad song, so please enjoy.”

** _ We keep behind closed doors _ **

** _ Every time I see you, I die a little more _ **

** _ Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls _ **

** _ It’ll never be enough _ **

** _ As you drive me to my house _ **

** _ I can’t stop these silent tears from rolling down _ **

** _ You and I both have to hide _ **

** _ On the outside where I can’t be yours and you can’t be mine _ **

** _ But I know this _ **

** _ We got a love that is homeless _ **

** _ _ **

Yoohyeon sings with her eyes closed, thinking back at the moment between her and Jiu, where they need to hide from the public and can only keep everything behind the closed door of their apartment.

** _ Why can’t I hold you in the street? _ **

** _ Why can’t I kiss you on the dance floor? _ **

** _ I wish that it could be like that _ **

** _ Why can’t it be like that? _ **

** _ Cause I’m yours _ **

** _ Why can’t I say that I’m in love? _ **

** _ I wanna shout it from the rooftops _ **

** _ I wish that it could be like that _ **

** _ Why can’t it be like that? _ **

** _ Cause I’m yours _ **

She thinks back, when they went on a field trip, and they roam around the town because they have free time. Each time she tried to hold Jiu’s hand, she always pulls back. They went to the beach, but like 2 strangers, they walk their way. How much she wants to scream out loud, that she loves her, that she is hers, but she knows she can’t do that.

** _ It’s obvious you’re meant for me _ **

** _ Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly _ **

** _ Every second, every thought, I’m in so deep _ **

** _ But I’ll never show it on my face _ **

** _ But we know this, we got a love that is homeless _ **

They feel the connection, in the beginning, they even promise to be together for as long as they can. To fight for their love no matter what the obstacle is. But turn out it’s all one-sided. Only Yoohyeon feels that.

** _ Why can’t I hold you in the street? _ **

** _ Why can’t I kiss you on the dance floor? _ **

** _ I wish that it could be like that _ **

** _ Why can’t it be like that? _ **

** _ Cause I’m yours _ **

** _ Why can’t I say that I’m in love? _ **

** _ I wanna shout it from the rooftops _ **

** _ I wish that it could be like that _ **

** _ Why can’t it be like that? _ **

** _ Cause I’m yours _ **

She opens her eyes, staring at Jiu, singing her heart out. And Jiu, of course, ignoring her stare, and look at her phone instead. And at that moment, Yoohyeon decided to give up. To let her go. Because she knows that she will never be hers.

** _ I don’t wanna hide us away _ **

** _ I wonder if it ever will change _ **

** _ I’m living for that day _ **

** _ Someday _ **

** _ When you hold me in the street _ **

** _ And you kiss me on the dance floor _ **

** _ I wish that we could be like that _ **

** _ Why can’t we be like that _ **

** _ Cause I’m yours, I’m yours _ **

As much as she wants to give up, there is still a little feeling inside her that is hoping that day will come, the day Jiu finally holds her hands in the public. But yet she knows, it won’t happen.

** _ Oh, why can’t I hold you in the street? _ **

** _ Why can’t I kiss you on the dance floor? _ **

** _ I wish that it could be like that _ **

** _ Why can’t it be like that? _ **

** _ Cause I’m yours _ **

** _ Why can’t I say that I’m in love? _ **

** _ I wanna shout it from the rooftops _ **

** _ I wish that it could be like that _ **

** _ Why can’t it be like that? _ **

** _ Cause I’m yours _ **

** _ Why can’t we be like that _ **

** _ Wish we could be like that _ **

She finishes her song, holding back the tears that are threatened to fall. She gathers her music sheets, walks down the stage and leaves the pub.

Jiu just sat there, now finally staring at the stage, where Yoohyeon once sat, and her tears fall.

“You sure you want this? You sure this is okay? You are just hurting yourself Minji-ah…”

“This is for the best, oppa. I don’t want her to get hurt, you know father the best.”

“Still. You could fight for her. I can see that she loves you so much.”

“I am afraid, oppa. I am not as brave as her.”

“And you are okay with hurting her? And hurting yourself?”

“It’s for the best. She deserves someone better. And that person is not me.”


End file.
